темнота
by Mionmyo
Summary: FangBoy/Boboiboy bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asing yang mengaku bahwa dirinya werewolf./Please RnR!/Warning Inside.
1. Prologue

**Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning: YAOI, BL a.k.a Boys Love, AU!NoPower, Werewolf!Fang, EYD (EBI? Apa itu? :v) ancur, ranjau typo, .el.**

 **Pairing: FangBoy (Tidak bisa diputar, dibalik maupun diganti :)**

 **Don't Like? Just Don't Read It. It's Just Trash Fanfic ;)**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

"Hai."

 _Bruk!_

Boboiboy menjatuhkan belanjaannya ke lantai. Kedua iris hazelnya melebar kaget. "Siapa—?"

Di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda, rambutnya ungu kebiruan, mempunyai iris _onyx_ yang tajam, dan juga badan atletis tanpa sehelai kainpun membalutnya.

Wajah Boboiboy memucat. "Pe-pencuri… telanjang?" tangannya bergetar mengambil _handphone_ di saku jaketnya.

"Kau mau memanggil polisi padahal kau yang memungutku kesini, Boboiboy?" suara berat pemuda asing itu menggema dalam rumah sepi itu.

 _911! 911!_ Boboiboy mengetikkan nomor yang ada dipikirannya itu dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang takut lalu menghubunginya, "Halo, dengan Bo—"

 _Slap!_

 _Handphone_ nya terjatuh ke lantai akibat tamparan keras dari pemuda asing yang sekarang sudah dihadapannya, "Jangan telepon polisi."

Boboiboy mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. "Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menghela napas, "Aku hanya ingin minta baju darimu. Tadinya mau kuambil sendiri tapi rasanya tidak sopan membuka-buka lemari orang."

"Kau itu siapa, huh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di rumah orang? Kenapa kau telanjang? Kenapa—"

"Aku ini anjing yang kau pungut dari pintu depan rumahmu, tahu." Pemuda asing itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Kalau kau tanya namaku, aku tidak punya nama. Biasanya, majikanku yang memberiku nama. Dan, karena sekarang kau 'majikan sementara'ku kau bebas memberiku nama."

Boboiboy menganaga, "A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja, aku ini 'kan _werewolf_. Sekarang, berikan aku baju!"

Entah kenapa Boboiboy merasa bahwa hidupnya yang datar-datar saja akan berubah mulai saat ini.

"Uhm, baiklah… Sekarang namamu Fang." Boboiboy mengucapkannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Wow, apa itu nama yang menurutmu spesial? Biasanya orang memberiku nama dengan nama yang spesial." Pemuda bersurai ungu yang sekarang namanya Fang itu bertanya dengan semangat.

"Bukan, itu nama mantan anjingku yang sekarang sudah mati. Aku tidak terlalu menyayanginya." Boboiboy mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela napas.

"Oh…" raut wajah Fang agak kecewa.

"Aku tidak yakin bajuku muat dengan tubuh… err… besarmu itu. Tapi baju ayahku cocok." Boboiboy melirik perut _sixpack_ milik Fang iri. "Kuambilkan sebentar." Lalu Boboiboy berlari kecil ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

"Oke." Sahut Fang singkat.

"Oh iya, Fang," Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya di tengah tangga. "Kenapa _werewolf_ butuh majikan? Dan kenapa kau memilihku sebagai majikanmu yang sekarang?"

"I-Itu…"

.

 **Prolog -End-**

 **Hai, hai, hai~ Mion di sini!**

 **Yah, maafkan prolog yang tidak memuaskan dan gantung ini. *bow**

 **Mungkin ada yang mau kritik gaya penulisan saya yang masih kaku? Atau typo-typo yang bertebaran bagai mantan? Alur kecepetan? Atau kurang banyak words-nya? Kalian bisa menyampaikannya lewat review!**

 **Tidak mau ketinggalan chapter selanjutnya? Klik fav and foll untuk mendapatkan notifikasi 'up' dari email! ^^**

 **Sider? Gak papa, lanjutkan. Saya juga kadang jadi sider kok :v**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1: My employer

"I-itu…" Fang memutar-mutar matanya mencari alasan.

"Hm?"

"Ambilkan saja bajuku dulu! Kau tidak malu apa melihatku begini?!"

Wajah Boboiboy memerah ketika ia menyadarinya, "Harusnya kau yang malu, anjing! Setidaknya tutupi barangmu itu." Serunya kesal, lalu menaiki tangga dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "Bikin orang iri saja." Gerutunya pelan.

 **Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning: Yaoi, BL, Werewolf!Fang, AU!NoPower, EYD berantakan, ranjau typo(s), OOC, dll.**

 **Pair : FangBoy**

 **DLDR¡**

"Wow!"

Boboiboy memutar kedua matanya bosan.

"Wow, wow, wow!"

"Fang, tolong diam. Sebentar saja atau jariku—aw! Tuh kan!" Boboiboy meringis kala pisau yang dipakainya saat mengiris bawang menancap(?) di jarinya. "Adududuh…"

Darah mengucur dari jarinya, Boboiboy segera membasuh tangannya dengan air dari keran di sampingnya.

"Boboiboy, kau luka, ya?" Fang tiba-tiba menyahut setelah memandang dirinya sendiri di kaca cukup lama.

"Ya. Karenamu."

"Darahnya keluar banyak sekali." Ucap Fang prihatin.

Boboiboy menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Fang yang sedang mematut-matut dirinya di kaca seakan sedang mengamati betapa bagus tubuhnya dalam balutan kemeja formal, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

Fang meliriknya, "Aku bisa menciumnya dengan sangat jelas." Lalu ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Hm, wangi sekali. Walau tercemar bau bawang."

"Jangan-jangan kau bisa mencium saat aku pup juga?"

"Mungkin, kalau kamar mandinya tidak tertutup rapat." Fang kembali berkutat dengan penampilannya.

Boboiboy berbicara sambil membalut lukanya dengan perban, "Kau menganggap kalimatku yang tadi sarkas, kan?"

"Jadi, itu sarkas?"

Lalu ruangan itu hening seketika.

Fang membuka suaranya, "Boboiboy, kau masih di sana, kan?"

"Mm-hm."

"Kenapa diam saja?" Fang menghampiri Boboiboy yang lanjut memotong bawangnya.

"Aku hanya… Memikirkan apa yang sudah kulupakan beberapa saat yang lalu." Boboiboy mengganti bawang tersebut dengan sosis.

"Apa?"

Tak! Tak! Tak!

"Makanya sedang kuingat-ingat." Boboiboy memotong sosis itu dengan hentakan keras.

Fang meringis. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan ke Boboiboy yang sedang menatapnya. Kepala pemuda bertopi itu mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup jau. "Uhm, aku ingat aku pernah menanyakan tentang 'majikan'. Tapi aku lupa lebih spesifiknya." Katanya.

Fang mundur selangkah, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "Ya, terus?"

"Kau ingat tidak aku tanya apa?" Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Fang penuh harap.

"Aku… lupa?"

"Pfft, kenapa kau seperti orang ragu begitu." Boboiboy mendengus tertawa. "Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu."

Fang menatap Boboiboy yang sedang memanaskan mentega dan menumis bawang dan cabai lama.

"Hm? Apa kau ingin bicara sesuatu?" Boboiboy melirik sekilas.

Fang berpikir sebentar, lalu menghela napas. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir…" ia napas tajam. "Gosong!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Boboiboy loading sebentar, lalu air mukanya berubah pucat, "Aah, bawang buat nasi gorengnya!" teriaknya panik.

Fang menghela napas lega, "Hampir saja keceplosan."

╮(─▽─)╭

"Rasanya terlalu asin."

"Mm-hm."

"Agak keras dan sedikit pahit."

"Ya—"

"Ada rasa gosong-gosong gitu."

Boboiboy menghela napas lelah, "Ya, maaf saja Tuan. Aku tidak pandai memasak."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan makanan seperti ini?" tanya Fang sambil memakan sesuap besar nasi goreng.

"Kau mau kukasih makanan anjing, ya?" sindir Boboiboy kesal.

"Ya, itu enak juga." Kata Fang dengan mulut penuh.

Boboiboy cemberut, lalu menatap nasi gorengnya. "Fang, kau lahir kapan?"

"Hm, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kejadian paling lampau yang masih kau ingat?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya sendiri.

Fang menelan makanan di mulutnya dan mulai berpikikir sebentar, "Hm, Revolusi Perancis? Kapal Titanic karam? Oh, bahkan masih ingat ada wabah Maut Hitam yang menewaskan majikanku sebelumnya."

Boboiboy tersedak, lalu batuk-batuk. Buru-buru Fang menyodorkan air minum ke majikan barunya itu.

"Kau bahkan sudah hidup pada abad pertengahan?"

"Bahkan aku sudah hidup saat kakakku lahir." Gumam Fang yang dapat didengar Boboiboy.

"Kau punya kakak?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran. "Harusnya kakakmu jadi adikmu kalau dia terlahir setelahmu."

Fang menggeleng, "Tidak semudah itu. Kakakku keturunan ras vampir dan fisiknya lebih kuat dariku." Ujarnya tidak bersemangat. "Dalam keluargaku, siapa yang paling kuat diantara kami, dialah yang menempati posisi tertinggi dikeluarga kami."

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya, "Sejujurnya, aku masih tidak paham."

Fang lanjut menyuapkan nasinya. "Keluargaku tidak perlu dipahami." Katanya, lalu wajahnya berubah cerah, "Lagipula aku punya majikan yang baik seperti kau!"

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Fang, bagaimana kalau besok kita mencari baju untukmu?"

"Serius? Terima kasih!" Fang berteriak senang sambil menggebrak meja antusias.

"Iyap, hari ini kau tidur di kamarku saja."

"Lalu kau tidur di mana?" Tanya Fang khawatir. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu."

"Aku biasa tidur di kamar kakekku." Ucap Boboiboy biasa saja.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku yang akan mencuci piring-piring kotor!"

Boboiboy tersenyum, "Anjing pintar."

╮(─▽─)╭

Bulan sabit menyinari kamar yang ditempati Fang malam itu. Fang bergeliat di kasurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur.

Bukan karena kamarnya tidak nyaman, kamar yang di tempatinya sangat nyaman. Kasurnya empuk dan selimutnya hangat. Orang yang tidur di situ pasti akan langsung terlelap.

Fang memeluk gulingnya erat, menaikan selimut hingga kepala. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Suara isakan yang dikenalnya terdengar sangat jelas dengan pendengaran tajam Fang.

"Itu privasi. Mungkin Boboiboy mimpi buruk atau apa. Jangan masuk ke kamarnya Fang, jangan." Gumam Fang pada dirinya sendiri. "Masuk kamar majikan tanpa seizinnya itu tidak sopan. Itu mengganggu privasinya."

Fang memejamkan matanya erat-erat, "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan majikanku merintih seperti itu…" lalu mata onyxnya tiba-tiba membuka, "Mungkin aku bisa menenangkannya? Dia tidak akan marahkan jika aku membantunya?"

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menapaki lantai dingin yang membuat kuku-kukunya ngilu. "Aku hanya membantunya, tidak ada maksud jahat."

Fang membuka pintu kamarnya, berjalan pelan menuju kamar sebelahnya. Saat sampai, ia bimbang antara ketuk atau tidak?.

Akhirnya, Fang memutar knop pintu tanpa mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku! Jangan marahi aku! Batinnya meringis.

"Hiks, hiks… kakek…" rintih Boboiboy, punggungnya bergetar, membuat Fang iba.

Pemuda werewolf itu mendekat, hendak menyentuh pundak majikannya.

"Kakek! Kakek!" tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy berbalik, kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Fang yang hendak menyentuh bahunya.

"Ah!" Fang terkejut pada gerakan impulsif itu.

"Huhuhu, kakek!"

Fang mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur itu, "Tenang, Boboiboy." Ucapnya lembut.

Boboiboy masih terisak-isak, kedua tangannya memeluk Fang dan membenamkan wajahnya kedada bidang di depannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Ujar Fang.

Boboiboy mendongak, kedua mata hazelnya dibanjiri air mata. Fang terkejut karena ia kira Boboiboy sedang mengingau dan tidak sadar akan perbuatannya. Tapi ternyata majikannya itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. "Janji, ya? Kau harus menemaniku tidur."

"Aku janji."

Nafas Boboiboy yang tadinya menderu-deru semakin lama semakin tenang, kedua matanya terpejam sendirinya.

"Selamat malam, mimpi indah."

Dan ia terlelap hingga matahari menyapanya.

 **To be continue!**

 **Ending yang absurd, HAHAHAHA/slap.**

 **Yah, maafkan Mion karena mengupload chapter abal ini UwU**

 **Tapi, semoga kalian suka ya!**

 **Untuk chapter duanya, mungkin agak sedikit lambat karena Mion mau UN dan USBN, nih. Doain ya x"3**

 **Sampai sini aja, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
